Just Like Heaven
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Inspired by a CloudxAerith pic I decided to write this in-game fanfic where Avalanche stops at a field to rest for a while. This is kinda fluffy, but has some cuss words. CloudxAerith/CloudxAeris/Clourith/Cleris/R&R/ENJOY!


"Where the hell is Aerith?" Barret shouted curiously. Cid looked around the camp and asked; "And where the fuck's Cloud?" Cid glanced around the camp again; he saw Yuffie and Tifa sitting together bickering about the food to eat, Vincent was sitting with Red XIII next to a willow tree, and cait sith was asleep on his back. But he couldn't find the brunette cetra or the the broody blonde. "Great." he muttered.

"What?" Barret asked. "Cloud, he's out there prolly foolin' 'round with her." Cid's rough voice paused, "Can't say I blame him, though. I'd take as much time with my girl too, if I was saving the world…" Barret looked off to the distance; there was a large forest before his eyes.

_II_

"Wow!" Aerith gasped as she looked over a vast field of wild flowers. There was a bright blue sky above, clouds rolling through. Large dark shadows were roaming over the vast, lapping valleys. Cloud walked up to Aerith's side and gazed at her as she spoke; "Look at how blue the sky is, Cloud! Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

Cloud's eyes softened as he smiled lightly, gazing at her; "Yeah..." he said. He lowered his voice to a whisper and added; "_you..." _A gust of wind blew back Aerith's hair as she skipped down the hill giddily. Cloud slowly walked behind her, not wanting to leave her.

Aerith was at the top of another small hill of bright yellow flowers. Cloud stood at the bottom and watched her stand there, her hair blowing in the wind after the braid came a little undone. He widened his eyes as she ran down the hill, disappearing from his sights. Wanting to catch up to her, Cloud ran to the top of the hill and without stopping, lost his step and rolled down the hill until he was laying on his back. He opened his eyes to see an angelic gaze peering down at him, a soft smile on Aerith's face. "Had a nice fall did you?" she teased with a giggle. Cloud felt the corner of his mouth bend into a smile as he gazed at her. He would have snapped at anyone else that said something like that, but with her he knew she was teasing him.

She looked so beautiful against the blue sky, the wind blowing her bangs in her eyes. _"Why is she so beautiful?" _Cloud asked himself.

"What?" Aerith buzzed as she let her wide-eyed gaze fill with curiosity.

Cloud hadn't realized he was smiling _and_ staring at her the whole time. He quickly let the smile fade. "N-nothing."

Aerith scrunched her nose and brow from seeing his smile vanish off his face. She started to speak softly; "_You have a handsome smile._"

Cloud sat up, causing Aerith to lean backwards as she added; "It's a shame you hide it all the time." Cloud's gaze locked with her eyes again. He wasn't sure what to say to that, he wasn't used to having someone say stuff like that about him.

Cloud lowered his voice and admitted; "I _usually_ don't have anything to smile for,"

Aerith moved her gaze to her lap as she twiddled her fingers, a sense of sadness spreading through her. To her surprise Cloud added gently; "_Until I met you_..."

She looked up at him, a look of confusion and happiness in her eyes. They gazed at each other briefly before a shade of pink spread over Aerith's face, causing her to look to her side. Cloud sat up, still sitting on the floor. _"What should I say now?" _Cloud fretted to himself. He watched Aerith stand up and sit in front of him, she was knelt on her legs, the bottom of her feet pointed upward towards the sky as she tucked her feet under her behind. _"What's she doing?" _

All of a sudden Cloud felt one of Aerith's soft hands touch his arm, she gently pulled him closer, his upper body bending forward until there was just a small space between their faces. He felt her free hand brush against his cheek and over his ear and felt her tuck something behind it. "Wha?" he began but trailed off as Aerith spoke; "You should smile more... it makes me want to smile when you do..."

"But..." he paused, "_I only smile when you do_..." Cloud breathed in a tender whisper. Aerith felt her heart skip a beat and let a warm smile spread on her face. "Well, then..." she started as Cloud moved his gaze back to Aerith as she added; "I guess I'll just have to smile a lot more, huh?"

Cloud felt a smile start to form on his face and felt his heart stop at her innocent gaze. _"How does she make me feel like this? _he asked himself. Cloud would have never guessed in his entire life that he could feel the way he does for her for anyone else._ "Is this love?" _Cloud asked himself. _"I feel like it is..." _

A strong gust blew past their bodies and Aerith laid on her back, her eyes closed as she soaked in the sun. Her pink dress fluttered in the wind, her bangs following suit. _"I bet she'd be like heaven to kiss..." _Cloud told himself.

Cloud thought about this possibly being the only time alone they'd have together for a while. He mustered up all his strength and leaned down, his face hovering above hers, his breath brushing against her lips. He slowly lowered his lips to meet hers but as soon as their lips touched Cloud heard a quite scruffy voice shout from a far distance; "Hey! You guys down here? !"

_"Barret..."_ Cloud sighed agitatedly. Aerith opened her eyes and looked up at Cloud. "I guess we should be-" Aerith was interrupted when Cloud captured her mouth in a chaste kiss. It took her by surprise at first but she soon let go and gave into his gentle embrace. Another gust of wind blew through the valley, causing thousands of flower petals to flutter all around them like confetti, as if the planet was celebrating their love. They're lips were closed and lingered like that until Cloud parted her lips to deepen their embrace. Their mouths slowly moved with each other, opening and closing over one another tenderly. Aerith had never been kissed before so she let Cloud lead the way in their passionate moment. She placed her hands on Cloud's chest as their kiss carried on. His heart was beating so fast much like her own. Aerith couldn't believe the feeling she was going through. It felt like she was flying yet standing still at once.

After a little while longer they heard Barret's voice get louder, they slowly broke the kiss not wanting anyone to know of their time together.

"What the hell are you two doin'! We been lookin' for your dumb asses! Get back to camp."

Aerith giggled at Barret's demanding voice; "I thought you were our leader, _Mr. Bodyguard_?" Cloud turned his gaze back to Aerith and smiled as he placed a lingering kiss on her eye before helping her to her feet.

_ooo_

Cloud and Aerith lagged behind Barret as they came into the camping area. Only Cid was outside. Cid stood up and stomped up to Cloud and began shouting; "Where the _fuck_ have you two been? ! We're tryin' to save the damn world, ye know!" Cid looked to Barret. "And why the_ fuck _are they so close? And what the _fuck_ were they doin' all this _fuckin'_ time?"

Aerith shook her head at the amount of times he cussed. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Aerith paused and gently took the cigarette out of his mouth and spoke; "_These_ can kill you, Cid." Cid's face got red as Aerith threw down the smoke and stepped on it. Cloud smiled, impressed by her bravery. Aerith walked pass Cid and headed to her tent. Cid shot Cloud a dirty look; "The fuck are you smiling at, dumb ass?" Before Cloud could reply Cid caught notice of something strange on Cloud and put his hands on his hips and stared at him. "And 'the fucks up with the _flower_ in your hair, man?"

Cloud's eyes widened as he flung his hand to his ear. The flower was still there. _"Damn it!" _He quickly took it out from behind his ear and closed his hand around it. "N-nothing."

Cid broke out in a heavy laugh. "You were out in some field ALONE with a girl like her and you come back with a _FLOWER_ in your hair?" Cloud took a deep breath and felt anger rising in him as Cid mocked him.

"Shut up." Cloud walked past Cid, pushing him with his shoulder as he headed to his tent. Cid's mocking laughter continued. "I hope she ain't _preggggnant_."

Just then Aerith appeared in front of Cid, her face was calm. Aerith glared at Cid for a moment as if to warn him to stop. Cloud was like a statue as he witnessed what she was doing, an impressed smirk spread on his features. Aerith turned around swiftly and walked towards Cloud, she stopped and tip-toed until her lips met Cloud's mouth. Cloud felt a flash of heat rush over his face as a shade of red developed on his features. There was a light, pink kiss mark on his lips. She backed away and went into her tent. She didn't have to say anything, the kiss she gave Cloud was enough to shut Cid up. Cloud couldn't help but let a small smirk curl his lips.

"Ehh! Whatever!" Cid waved his hand, in attempt to shrug off what happened. Cloud entered his tent and started to think about their kiss, he put his hand to his mouth and thought;

_"Yeah, just like heaven."_

_The end/_

* * *

**Hey, Cali here, this story was inspired by the beautiful picture of Cloud and Aerith sitting in a field of yellow flowers and Aerith is putting one behind his ear. So cute, right? 3 I know I haven't written in a while but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. :3 R&R and please be kind, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Pic:**_ h t t p : / / i 4 9 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 5 t x p m s . j p g _

**(take away spaces)**


End file.
